ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/List of Looney Tunes characters
A list of all Looney Tunes characters in alphabetic order. A *'Alley Cats': a gang of mean alley cats who use their time causing trouble and being mean to everyone, including themselves. They are enemies of both Jerry and Tom, and the two of them join forces to stop them. *'Andy Panda:' an anthropomorphic cute panda, who constantly annoys and irritates his father, Mr. Panda. B *'Barnyard Dawg:' a protective, hard-worker, quick-tempered, intelligent, relaxed, easygoing, serious, truthful and honest farm dog that constantly feuds with Sylvester Pussycat. *'Bentina Beakley:' a big-boned anthropomorphic duck that is Scrooge McDuck's maid, his nephews' nanny and mother figure, and as a housemaid and cook, asking only for room and board in Scrooge's mansion – an offer Scrooge could not refuse. *'Bella Cat:' A light gray Persian cat, who tries to crush on Catnip. *'Bobby Pigeon:' the leader of the Goodfeather pigeons with a pronounced Italian accent, whose character was inspired by Robert De Niro in Goodfellas. He tends to get along with Squit and Pesto, but always laughs his head off whenever the two end up getting into a scuffle. *'Brain:' an intelligent megalomaniac laboratory mouse that harbors a long-lasting desire to take over the world. He is often annoyed by his cage-mate Pinky's silliness, but it doesn't stop him from hatching up complicated schemes each night in order to achieve global domination. How ever he notes that since he was really smart that he could make the world a better place. *'Blue Aardvark:' a blue aardvark who talks with a Jackie Mason-like voice. He wears clothing that matches the color of his fur. He is normally the one causing trouble and is obsessed with eating Charlie Ant. However, the lengths he goes to in order to pursue his tiny opponent are often extreme and sometimes rather unpleasant, though he almost always tends to be the one who recieves the worst punishment such as being beat up *'Bugs Bunny:' an anthropomorphic gray hare or rabbit who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality; a Brooklyn accent; his portrayal as a trickster; and his catch phrase "Ehh, what's up, doc?", usually spoken while chewing a carrot. *'Buttons the Dog:' Mindy's faithful orange rough collie. He is often harmed by whatever danger Mindy narrowly avoids. He has a tendency to scream like a chicken and a monkey at times. *'Butch Cat:' a black and white alley cat who is occasionally both a friend or foe for Tom Cat and Sylvester Pussycat. *'Beaky Buzzard:' TBD *'Buzz Buzzard:' an anthropomorphic buzzard and con artist looking for ways to swindle Woody Woodpecker and Wakko Warner out of money or food. Buzz has been a cowboy, a carnival barker, a soda jerk, and a pirate. C *'Catnip Alleycat:' An alley cat with spiky blonde hair. Catnip is a 15-years-old student of high school. *'Charlie Ant:' A red ant who is the usual victim of the Blue Aardvark, who usually tries to eat him. Charlie usually foils the aardvark's plans. *'Cecil Turtle:' a dim-witted turtle that has the unusual distinction in that he is one of the very few characters who was able to best Bugs Bunny, and the only one to do so three times in a row and at the rabbit's own game. However, beginning with Looney Tunes: Raff Liot, he is now defeated by Bugs in current media. *'Chicken Boo:' a giant chicken who has a habit of disguising himself as a human. No matter the profession Boo has chosen, he typically excels at it. After Boo's disguise inevitably fails, he is is typically shunned or even attacked by those who were praising him just minutes before just because he is a chicken. *'Chilly Willy:' a silent penguin who lives in the Arctic, though he frequently dreams of living someplace warm like tropical islands and resort beaches. Despite his innocent demeanor, Willy is quite the troublemaker. *'Chip:' a chipmunk and the brother of Dale. Unlike his brother, Chip is safe, focused and have a mind for logical scheming. *'Clarabelle Cow:' a cow and the usual girlfriend of Goofy. Clarabelle means well, but at times can be rather pompous and absent-minded. She enjoys gossip and scandals, making her a nuisance to the privacy of her friends. She tends to speak in the vain of a prideful businesswoman and carries herself with a similar flair. D *'Daffy Duck:' an anthropomorphic black duck and crazed adventurer, the cousin and occasional arch-rival of Donald Duck and the best friend of Bugs Bunny. *'Daisy Duck:' an anthropomorphic duck who is the girlfriend of Donald Duck and best friend of Minnie Mouse. Daisy has Donald's temper, but has far greater control of it and tends to be more sophisticated than her boyfriend. She enjoys fashion and shopping above all else and, although well-bred and sophisticated when she wants to be, can be a bit eccentric and overbearing at times, specifically when paired with the more demure Minnie, the two serving as foils. *'Daisy Fieldmouse:' a gray field mouse who loves to be smart with Catnip, Miguel and Bella. *'Dapper Denver Dooley:' a huge and clueless Wild West criminal who is constantly seen at Yosemite Sam's servitude. He has his own horse, whom he constantly knocks out when angered. *'Dewey Duck:' the middle brother of Huey and Louie. He is the brains of the group, with an ambitious and quick-thinking personality. Because of this, he is the most mischievous. *'Donald Duck:' an anthropomorphic white duck with a fiery temper and a "duck" speech that he is constantly mocked upon by others, such as Daffy. After being pushed to a certain point, Donald will throw a tantrum by quacking aggressively and bouncing in place while flaunting his fists, usually as a threat to whomever (or whatever) caused him his latest annoyance. *'Dot Warner:' the only girl of the Warner siblings. She wears a flower between her ears (that adapts to fit various costumes), occasionally wears earrings, a short pink skirt and frilly pink or white panties (or bloomers). She is (in her opinion) the cutest of all Looney Tunes. *'Droopy:' an anthropomorphic white basset hound. He moves slowly and lethargically, speaks in a jowly monotone voice, and—though hardly an imposing character—is shrewd enough to outwit his enemies. When finally roused to anger, often by a bad guy laughing heartily at him, Droopy is capable of beating adversaries many times his size with a comical thrashing ("You know what? That makes me mad!"). E *'Elmer Fudd:' a hunter and the archenemy of Bugs Bunny. His aim is to hunt Bugs, but he usually ends up seriously injuring himself and other antagonizing characters. He speaks in an unusual way, replacing his Rs and Ls with Ws, so he always refers to Bugs Bunny as a "wabbit". F *'Foghorn Leghorn:' a large, anthropomorphic white adult Leghorn rooster with a pronounced Southern accent, a "good ol' boy" speaking style, and a penchant for mischief. He usually proceeds to beat Barnyard Dawg or Sylvester Pussycat when their prank wars interrupt his activities. G *'Gabby Gator:' an anthropomorphic alligator who lives in the Okiedokie Swamp, which is a play on Lake Okeechobee and is near Cape Canaveral. Unfortunately for him, this place does not have many food options, and Gabby is forced to attract the food (usually Woody Woodpecker) to his home and attempt to capture him with anything he might have at hand, including highly advanced technology. Though Gabby Gator is intelligent and crafty, Woody always escapes, usually leaving Gabby with his home destroyed. *'Gladstone Gander:' a lazy and extremely lucky goose who never fails to upset his cousins Donald and Daffy. His luck defies probability and provides him with anything he desires, with hardly the need of effort. However, he is defeated in the end by Donald at many times. *'Goofy Goof:' a tall, anthropomorphic dog with a southern American accent. He is best friends with Mickey Mouse, Daffy Duck and Donald Duck. Clumsy, unintelligent and humble, he lives a rather simple lifestyle, tending to miss the obvious, acting somewhat childish and absent-minded, and getting confused very easily. As a result of these factors, Goofy is rather accident-prone and is an easy target for trouble. Nevertheless, his blissfulness usually keeps him from any legitimate harm, as he tends to walk away from life-threatening danger with a smile and his signature guffaw. *'Gossamer:' a hairy, orange monster. His rectangular body is perched on two giant tennis shoes, and his heart-shaped face is composed of only two oval eyes and a wide mouth, with two hulking arms ending in dirty, clawed fingers. *'Granny:' Tweety's owner, being generally good-natured and extremely protective of him. Granny's overprotectiveness becomes apparent whenever Tweety is threatened (usually by Babbit and Catstello, Penelope, Tom, Butch, Sylvester and Junior). Although having the appearance of a kindly old woman, Granny has demonstrated her cleverness. *'Gus Goose:' a lazy, and often hungry goose, who is Donald and Daffy's country cousin, and the farmhand of Barnyard Dawg. *'Gyro Gearloose:' TBD H *'Hector the Bulldog:' TBD *'Hello Nurse:' a beautiful, smart and very attractive buxom studio nurse, over whom characters like Donald, Daffy, Yakko and Wakko continually fawn. *'Henery Hawk:' a brown chicken hawk, whose personality is that of a blustery loudmouth with an oddball accent, which makes him a somewhat odd foe for most characters, mainly Barnyard, Sylvester, Porky and Penelope. In the typical Henery cartoon, Henery has struck out on his own for the first time, eager to capture a chicken. *'Horace Horsecollar:' an anthropomorphic horse that is very kind, a trait that others like Mickey explore. He acts very heroic and can have quite an ego, though no one cares. *'Huey Duck:' the oldest brother of Dewey and Louie. He usually takes on the role as leader of the trio, and is somewhat aggressive and smart-mouthed, more so than his brothers. Huey's role as leader is validated by him being the eldest triplet and most responsible. I *'Inspector Willoughby:' a secret agent with droopy eyes, a bushy mustache, and laconic voice. He solves mysteries and fight crime. When on the job, he always goes after any villains which ends with them behind bars. Despite his diminutive height, he is able to physically restrain and use impressive judo moves on men twice his size. *'The Inspector:' TBD *'Instant Martians:' bird-like martians that Marvin the Martian grew from seeds in Mouse-Way To The Stars. He sent them after Mickey and Minnie, but they are outsmarted by them. J *'Jerry Mouse:' a brown house mouse that constantly outsmarts Tom Cat and numerous other villains, usually being the one to provoke them in the first place. *'José Carioca:' also known in Brazil as Zé Carioca, he's a Brazilian parrot from Rio de Janeiro who is a friend of Daffy Duck and Donald Duck. Unlike the duck cousins, he is suave, cool and good under pressure. He is a ladies' man, enjoys parties, and carries around an umbrella wherever he goes, using it like a cane; he can also use it as a musical instrument, such as a flute, guitar or trombone. K *'K-9:' Marvin the Martian's pet alien green dog who follows his master at all of his leads. *'Ken Duck:' TBD. L *'Launchpad McQuack:' a duck pilot. A lovable doofus, Launchpad McQuack may seem absent-minded, yet despite often making mistakes, he always gets his assigned task done competently in the end and as such, he is a valuable helper for Scrooge McDuck, despite often irritating Scrooge with his ignorance. He became a good friend of Pinky duo to their similar mindsets. *'Lola Bunny:' TBD *'Louie Duck:' the younger brother of Huey and Dewey. He is somewhat absent-minded, and the most childlike of the group. However, he sometimes notices things the others miss. *'Professor Ludwig Von Drake:' an anthropomorphic duck, the paternal uncle of Donald Duck, and a brilliant yet eccentric lecturer and scientist, who frequenty displays his vast array of "expert" knowledge on a variety of subjects and has a pronounced Austrian accent. Ludwig is incredibly wacky, somewhat bumbling and, as he puts it, "Kooky!". He is an old friend of Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *'Luna Cheetah:' a short-tempered cheetah who tries to act like a drama queen. *'Prunella Flundergust:' a pompous woman with a pronounced British accent who loves to sing and serves as a nanny. She is a parody of Maria von Trapp as parodied by Julie Andrews in the movie version of the classic musical, The Sound of Music. M *'Magica De Spell:' a major enemy of Scrooge McDuck who speaks with a pronounced Eastern European accent. An evil sorceress, she is constantly seeking his fortune. *'Marvin the Martian:' an evil Martian general. He is often accompanied by his dog "K-9". Marvin wears a Roman soldier's uniform, with basketball shoes. The style of these shoes resembles the Chuck Taylor All-Stars brand name, considered to be the "generic" or "standard" basketball sneaker. His head is a black sphere with only eyes for features. *'Max Goof:' the son of Goofy and the late Mrs. Goof. Max is calm, cool, and struggles to keep his father's goofiness as far away from him as possible. He is often seen trying to impress a love interest, most notably Roxanne. *'Michigan J. Frog:' an frog who wears a top hat, carries a cane, sings pop music, ragtime, Tin Pan Alley hits, and other songs from the late 19th and early 20th century while dancing and performing acrobatics in the style of early 20th century vaudeville. He always drives a man to insanity when no one believes that a singing frog exists. *'Mickey Mouse:' an anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears red shorts, large yellow shoes, and white gloves, he is the protagonist of all Looney Tunes. Mickey generally appears alongside his girlfriend Minnie Mouse, his pet dog Pluto, and his friends Bugs, Daffy, Donald and Goofy. A mischievous antihero, Mickey is also an everyman. *'Miguel Mouse:' A brown mouse who loves to be friends with Catnip. *'Mindy:' the innocent but troublemaking toddler who always ends up exactly where her mother leaves her at the start of the skit, having narrowly avoided danger numerous times, while the heroic (and severely battered) Buttons gets hurt for some minor damage he has caused (e.g. trampling a flower bed) while trying to keep Mindy alive. Mindy always finds a way to escape from her harness after her mother leaves. *'Mindy's Mom:' the uncaring mother of Mindy who ties Buttons the Dog to protect her daughter, but that always scolds Buttons at the end for things he did not do (which she does not know). Mindy often calls her "Lady", to her annoyance. *'Minerva Mink:' an anthropomorphic and attractive mink that is extremely vain and greedy. She typically uses Newt the Dog, tasked to hunt her, to do whatever she wants, disposing and showing no interest in him whatsoever at the end. As an example of poetic justice, she ends up chasing after men with similar exacting standards who do not care for her. *'Minnie Mouse:' an anthropomorphic mouse. She is the girlfriend of Mickey Mouse and is known for being sweet in nature and widely recognized for her large collection of big bows of different colors that sit atop her head. She is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone she comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. Minnie's kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but Minnie values her good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something she strives to accomplish regularly. *'Mr. Director:' a demented film director, self-proclaimed comedy "genius" and a caricature of Jerry Lewis. Mr. Director tends to use faux-Yiddish nonsense words such as "Flamiel" and "Freunlaven" while speaking erratically. *'Mrs. Meany:' a grumpy woman that has a huge nose and is always with an angry face. She is constantly driven to insanity by Woody and the Warner Siblings. N *'Newt the Dog:' a professional hunting grey dachshund who was a pronounced German accent. Tasked by his master to hunt Minerva Mink for her fur, he always end up failing and getting severely hurt in the process duo to being attracted by Minerva, who manipulates him to do her bidding. O *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff:' a psychiatrist who speaks with a pronounced Austrian accent. He is the one charged with keeping an eye on the Warner siblings, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, but ends up getting even crazier with them around. A good friend of Ludwig Von Drake, the both came from Austria and graduated from the same school. *'Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengescheitmeyer:' a German professor who teaches the song "Schnitzelbank". Although loving and caring, Otto is prone to anger and violence when irritated. P *'Panchito Pistoles:' a trigger-happy Mexican rooster. Panchito is extremely boisterous and fun-loving. He enjoys chasing women, just like his best amigos Donald Duck, Daffy Duck and José Carioca and always carries two revolvers and a magical flying serape. *'Peg-Leg Pete:' a villainous anthropomorphic cat. An overbearing, authoritative, loud-mouthed bully who constantly wreaks havoc on those around him, he is a constant nemesis of Goofy, whom he despises because of his clumsiness. He makes excessive use of cigars, has a deep, commanding voice, and a dangerously short temper. *'Penelope Pussycat:' a cat who normally gets into a series of unfortunate events like failing to catch Tweety Bird, Jerry Mouse or Speedy Gonzales, being annoyed by Chip and Dale or getting chased by Pepé Le Pew, mistakening her with a female skunk. *'Pepé Le Pew:' a French skunk with a pronounced French accent known by his continuous in search of romance, but his scent, self-delusion and his overly persistent manner inhibit his efforts. His main aim is Penelope Pussycat, but he also chases other characters that accidentally got into white paint. *'Pesto Pigeon:' a short-tempered Goodfeather pigeon with a pronounced Italian accent, modeled after Joe Pesci in Goodfellas. The running gag of the segments involves him taking Squit's innocent remarks as insults and asking him questions in an angry "Tommy DeVito-esque" manner, which leads to him beating up Squit, usually causing their leader Bobby to laugh his head off. *'Petunia Pig:' Porky Pig's girlfriend. Despite both being depicted as lovebirds, the two sometimes have their troubles, with Petunia being ashamed of Porky and sometimes being dominant over him. *'Phantom Blot:' one of Mickey Mouse's arch-enemies. He is very vain and his desire for money and power is only surpassed by his desire to immortalize his name in "the annals of crime"; although he often desires wealth and power, his greatest lust is for fame. Some of his plans have no monetary gain for him, but their purpose is to spread fear of him to the public, adding to his reputation. He seems to do evil schemes simply to be evil, and to spread his reputation as a villain. *'Pharfignewton the Horse:' a horse that has the same amount of intelligence as Pinky, who is also her boyfriend. *'Pink Panther:' an anthropomorphic pink panther that is quite *'Pinky:' a laboratory mouse with a good spirited personality. He is the sidekick of Brain, who often say random nonsense words. Brain often claims Pinky to be the main failure of his plans, although in actuality these failures are sometimes not Pinky's fault. He became a good friend of Launchpad McQuack duo to their similar mindsets. *'Porky Pig:' an unlucky pig whose most distinctive trait is a severe stutter, for which he sometimes compensates by replacing his words; for example, "What's going on?" might become "What's guh-guh-guh-guh—...what's happening?" *'Pudgy Alligator:' an overweight alligator who loves to eat everything and sometimes being a bully. *'Professor Dingledong:' a mad scientist that enjoys using others, mainly Woody Woodpecker, as test subjects for his crazy and implausible inventions. R *'Rita the Cat:' a feisty, independent, and lovely gray and white cat who is often seen singing. She accompanies her best friend, Runt on their adventures to find a home together. *'Road Runner:' a fast running bird that is always running away from Wile E. Coyote, who wants to eat him. He, however, is able to always escape, and even use the Coyote's weapons against him in implausible ways. *'Runt the Dog:' an unintelligent, happy-go-lucky stray dog and is Rita's best friend. He believes that Rita is stray dog like him. S *'Scrooge McDuck:' also known as Uncle Scrooge, he's a duck with a pronounced Scottish accent that is the rich and miserly uncle of Donald, Daffy, Huey, Duwey and Louie. McDuck is the richest duck in the world, a lavish title and lifestyle earned from years of hard work, well-utilized intelligence, honesty and perseverance. He is an adventurer and opportunist, having trotted some of the most exotic corners of the world in search of treasure and wealth. *'Skippy Squirrel:' Slappy's sweet, cheerful, and adorable nephew and often serves as the voice of reason between the two. They often have different points of views, with Skippy thinking of the safety of his aunt. However, despite his cuteness and sweetness, he has multiple moments where he adopts his aunt's violent nature. *'Slappy Squirrel:' an elderly, grumpy veteran cartoon tree squirrel who lives in a treehouse with her cute, chipper, and cheerful nephew, Skippy Squirrel. She often faces old enemies from her past, like Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid, and Beanie, the Brain Dead Bison. Other situations see her facing common nuisances, like annoyingly perky neighbors like Candie Chipmunk (I Got Yer Can) and Skippy's emotional traumas. *'Smeadly the Dog:' a hound dog that is frequently at odds with Chilly Willy, though usually portrayed as more of an authority figure than an antagonist. He is very easygoing and generally does not break his calm demeanor, but Willy always pushes Smeadly's patience to the breaking point. *'Speedy Gonzales:' a fast mouse with a pronounced Mexican accent. He is known as "The Fastest Mouse in all Mexico" with his major traits being the ability to run extremely fast. He also speaks Spanish and is a rival of Panchito Pistoles. *'Spike Bulldog:' a grey rough bulldog that has a grudge against people who make him angry, usually Tom, who sometimes interrupts quality time with his son, Tyke as he is chasing Jerry. Spike proceeds to beat Tom up when Jerry escapes. *'Squit Pigeon:' a cautious and hopeless Goodfeather pigeon spoofing Ray Liotta in Goodfellas with a pronounced Italian accent, and is the narrator of their cartoons (usually starting with "As far back as I can remember...."). He often unintentionally ends up getting beaten up by Pesto for his innocent remarks. *'Stretchy Giraffe:' TBD. *'Sylvester Junior:' Sylvester's son, being basically a miniature version of his father, having a large head in proportion to a small body, but he's a bit more calm and doesn't speaks with a lisppery voice, being noted saying that he is 3½ years old. *'Sylvester Pussycat:' a tuxedo cat that shows much pride and plenty of envy and he also never gives up, despite failing various times, being mainly paired with Mickey, Minnie, Tweety, Speedy Gonzales and Jerry. T *'Thaddeus Plotz:' the CEO of Warner Brothers. He is extremely short with a short temper to match. He hates the Looney Tunes. He is at times an antagonist, but he is sometimes shown to be not that bad after all. *'Tom Cat:' a grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat that is constantly after Jerry Mouse at orders of his owner. When acting as Jerry's antagonist, Tom is usually defeated in the end, although there are some stances where he outwits and defeats Jerry. *'Toro the Bull:' a Spanish black bull with a child-like demeanor, but that gets extremely angry once he sees the color red. He has been a foil to Mickey, Donald and Daffy, the Warner Siblings and even Jerry Mouse. *'Tuffy Mouse:' alternately known as Nibbles, he's a little grey, diaper-wearing orphan mouse that is the nephew of Jerry Mouse. Unlike Jerry, Tuffy can speaks and follows his uncle into numerous adventures against Tom and others. *'Tweaky Da Lackey:' a canary who is Buzz Buzzard's crime partner, doing his evil bidding and helping Buzz with his scams. While he appears to be dimwitted, he actually points out the flaws in his partner's cons, much to Buzz's anger. *'Tweety Bird:' a yellow canary that has a somewhat large head. Despite being naïve, he usually acts in a violent way when a cat tries to eat him, which ends attacking him/her. *'Tyke Bulldog:' Spike's son who is usually hurt by some cat (mostly Tom Cat) as he tries to catch Jerry Mouse. Y *'Yakko Warner:' the oldest of the Warner siblings. He is a wise-cracking smart-aleck, who usually acts as a leader of his siblings. He is also obsessed with girls, and is known for saying "Goodnight, everybody!" after an adult joke. *'Yosemite Sam:' an extremely aggressive gunslinging prospector, outlaw, pirate, or cowboy with a hair-trigger temper and an intense hatred of Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny, who always outsmart and injure him. In cartoons with non-Western themes, he uses various aliases, including "Chilkoot Sam" and "Riff Raff Sam". W *'Wakko Warner:' the middle of the Warner siblings. He has a Liverpool accent, a huge appetite, and a "gag bag" full of tricks. He also appears to be the least intelligent, although Yakko has claimed it to be "middle kid syndrome". *'Wally Walrus:' an anthropomorphic walrus who speaks with a pronounced Swedish accent. Wally is rather slow-witted at times, and prone to anger when provoked. *'Wile E. Coyote:' a British-accented, but hungry and unlucky coyote who repeatedly attempts to catch and subsequently eat the Road Runner, a fast-running ground bird, but is never successful. Instead of his species' animal instincts, the Coyote uses absurdly complex contraptions and elaborate plans to pursue his prey, resulting in his devices comically backfiring with the Coyote often getting heavily injured. *'Witch Hazel:' an evil green skinned witch who constantly fights against the likes of Mickey, Bugs, Donald, Daffy and Tweety. She is also the creator of Gossamer. *'Woody Woodpecker:' TBD Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes